Teen Titans, Meet Kid Idiot
by INeedATardis
Summary: After Trouble in Tokyo, Robin's boyfriend comes to visit the Titans. This is a fan fiction of Robin I turning into Nightwing. Rated T. Teen Titans Birdflash basically, so major slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I should be updating my other stories, but this idea came to mind and I couldn't help but write it! It is slash, so if that's not your cup of tea, then leave. Those of you that like it, continue on! Also: this after Trouble in Tokyo, except Starfire and Robin don't get together- and before season two of Young Justice. This is what I imagined what happen if Dick was on the Teen Titans and then left to join Young Justice.**

 **Robin: No-I'm-Batman does not own Young Justice or any trademarks used.**

 **Kid Flash: Thank the lord she doesn't, cause if she did, you and me would have ended up with a mushy love story.**

 **Robin: *Glares* We already do, Wally... Remember Valentine's Day?**

 **Kid Flash *panicky voice*: They don't need to know about that!**

 **Robin: Anyway, this is new and improved because the writer is insecure about her writings and she looked over this and though _Wow, I didn't really buff this up too much!_ And then she slapped herself for being a bad writer and she added a crap ton of more stuff! YAY!**

 **No-I'm-Batman*offended*** **: HEY! I'm not insecure! I just think it needs more description, and that's basically it!**

 **Kid Flash*Laughing a lot*: PFFFTTT! HAHAHHA! Yeah right! You're the most insecure person I have met!**

 **No-I'm-Batman*edgy tone*: Need I remind you that you are in my territory and I can do anything I want with you!? And by anything, I mean _anything!_**

 **Kid Flash: Okay, Whatever you say~**

 **Robin: Kid Idiot doesn't know what he's saying! *grumbling* He doesn't ever know what he's saying.**

 **No-I'm-Batman** **: Just let the poor readers read the story!**

 **Robin and Kid Flash: Sorry...**

 **No-I'm-Batman** **: *sighs* Anyway, Enjoy!~**

* * *

It started out as a fairly normal day for the Titans, except for Robin. The boy wonder had slept through his 5:00 alarm, and the only reason he had been woken up was by his cell phone ringing. Robin grumbled as he answered his phone. He grabbed the blue phone which was on his bedside table.

"Hello?" He grumbled, yawning and dragging a hand though his messed up black hair. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he waited for the caller to reply. "Wow, babe! Did you just get up?" A voice said on the other end. Dick Grayson shot up at the sound of the other person's voice. "Wally! W-why are you calling," Dick stuttered, fixing his pj's as if the person on the other end could see him. He always felt self conscious around Wally, no matter if he was thirteen or if he was sixteen (His current age).

"Oh I don't know, maybe to see if my boyfriend was still alive?" Wally joked, laughing. Robin smiled softly and nervously picked at the string on his pajama bottoms. "Well, I'm still in one piece if that's what you mean," Dick sighed, picking at his blanket with one hand. He could practically hear Wally winch."Was it Slade again?" He asked. Dick was about to answer, but he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Dick's head shot up and he looked at the door. He grabbed his mask and pushed it on quickly.

"Wally, can you give me a second?" Robin asked as he approached the door. He could hear Wally answer with a, "Sure, babe."Robin put the phone onto his bedside table with regret as he wanted to keep talking to his boyfriend. He opened the door to see Starfire standing there with a frown on her face.

"Good morning friend Robin! I am sorry to wake you from your slumber, but friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg are having a fight over the meal of the break of fast," Starfire said, giving Robin a look over. Robin sighed again. He didn't want to hang up on Wally, but sometimes we don't get what we want, do we?Robin grumbled something in Romanian before answering Star. "I'll be right there."

He then promptly closed the door without looking at Starfire's face once. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up his phone, tossing his mask onto his bed carelessly. "Sorry, Wally. I gotta go," he said, sighing as he didn't really have much time to talk to his boyfriend. Wally sighed too, but duty calls almost all the time in their line of work. "Alright, babe. By the way, I'm coming over later to talk to you about something, okay?" Wally said. Dick's eyes widened and he sharply inhaled. Wally wasn't breaking up with him, right? "Yeah, sure," Robin replied, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Ok, see ya later, babe. Love you," Wally said. Dick replied with a, "Love you too." Dick ended the call and then set the phone shakily onto the bedside table, putting his head into his hands afterwards. Wally was not gonna break up with him. Not after three years of dating. And especially not after Dick spilled his past to got up, went to his closet and flung it open. He took out his Robin costume and pulled it on. Dick stopped for a second to look into the mirror. Robin gave himself a small smile at the sight of his clear blue eyes. Dick broke out of his trance and slipped his mask into place. This was gonna be a long day.

"Dude! I've been half those animals!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Robin neared the was getting more aggravated by the second. Cyborg narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, when he was cut off by Robin.

"Enough!" Dick shouted as he walked into the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, grumbling, before they listened to Robin. Dick found his usual cereal and milk, pouring both into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. He sat down and began to eat silently, thinking about what Wally could possibly want to talk to him about. Dick had a bad feeling about it.

Suddenly, the Titans alarm rang and they were off to fight another villain. Robin didn't pay as he went after Mammoth of the H.I.V.E. Dick chased Mammoth to the edge of a building as the Titans watched from below, having already finishing their opponents.

The four Titans watched in horror as Mammoth managed to throw Robin off the side of the building. Robin's hands went to his utility belt, but before Dick could even take out his grappling hook, he felt an impact on his right shoulder. When he looked to his right, he saw a yellow shirted chest with the Flash emblem on it. It was none other than the fastest teen alive, Kid Flash. Robin put his left hand on Kid Flash's chest, smiling up at the red-haired, green-eyes speedster. Kid Flash let Robin down when his feet touched the ground. Robin looked at his boyfriend.

"I didn't need saving, Kid Idiot," he said as the Titans caught up to the two lovebirds. they looked at the scene while Robin put his hands on his hips, giving Wally a glare in a sassy manor. "Mmhm, sure you didn't, babe," Wally answered, almost cracking up as he saw the Titan's expressions as he called Robin babe. All their mouths fell open and the red-haired floating chick seem shattered. Did she like his boyfriend? Oh no, that wouldn't do! after all the hell he went through to ask Dick out, he was not going to lose his baby to a red-haired chick with a short skirt. Besides, Robin loved him and he would never leave him for the chick.

"Friend Robin, why does this boy call you 'babe?'" Starfire asked. Robin gave her a small smile. Wally glared at her. "Unfortunately, he's my boyfriend, Kid Flash," Robin answered, signing and shaking his head. He heard a snort from behind him."'Unfortunately?' Babe, I'm hottest thing you'll ever meet!" Wally said, flexing his muscles. Robin rolled his eyes, giving the red head a small, soft smile- sweeter than the one he gave Starfire.

"That title goes to Hot Shot," he stated, crossing his hands over his chest. Kid Flash frowned and looked at Robin. Dick looked back at him and shrugged. "What? You know it's true, Kid Idiot. Even Artemis admitted it." Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at the couple in shock. _They knew with Artemis, Green Arrow's new sidekick?_ "Who cares what Artemis says?" Wally grumbled and pouted. The Titans looked at Wally confused. Who was Artemis? Robin began to laugh- well cackle. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he did a double take.

"Dude! You just made Robin laugh! Not even Star can do that!" Beast Boy pointed at Starfire. Wally nodded absentmindedly, he was being distracted by Robin. The boy had changed a lot since the last time since he had seen him- in a good way, of course- but it made all the blood in his body want to rush south. Yes, Robin's suit was _that_ tight. Robin finally straightened himself and looked between the Titans and his boyfriend.

"Come on, West. Let's get you acquainted to my team," Dick said and walked past the Titans to the Titan car, which they had used to get here. Starfire frowned at Kid Flash. Robin was attracted to her, right? "Friend Robin, there are only five seats in the mobile vehicle," Starfire said innocently. Kid Flash frowned. "Oh, okay. I can just run there I guess," Wally replied. Robin immediately turned around. "I'll come with," He said. Wally smiled again. He picked up Robin bridal style and sped to the tower. Starfire frowned as she watched the two lovebirds leave. She had a huge neon crush on Robin, but it was apparent that Robin did not like her back. He already had someone- someone was was not her.

* * *

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. You prefer live in a tower shaped like a 'T' rather than a huge bad-ass mountain? Wow babe, your standards have lowered," Wally asked when he walked into the Titan Tower. "Well I'm dating you still, so my standards have always been low," Robin fired back, earning a 'burn' from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin walked past Kid Flash and to the living room. The door opened as the Titans and Kid Flash entered the large room.

"Wow. Okay, I take back everything I said about you lowering your standards. This is state of the art stuff! Better than the stuff at the mountain! Even better than the stuff in the Bat cave! I mean-" Kid Flash started, but was interrupted by Robin, who didn't what the Titans knowing about the tech in the Bat cave. That stuff is highly classified. "Ya know, KF. There's a whole untouched pizza in the kitchen," Robin said with one arm crossed over his chest and the other brought up to his face, observing his nails. Wally's eyes widened. "Mine!" He shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"Dude, what was that?" Beast Boy asked. Robin shrugged. "Trust me, I love Kid Idiot over there, but sometimes he doesn't know how to shut the hell up." _Damn,_ Robin thought. _Dodged a major bullet there. Now, if Wally could just not talk about classified info, then that would be great._

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted as he was getting beat by Kid Flash when they were playing video games after Wally had gobbled down his pizza- and dang, he could heat fast! "How are you so good at this?" Beast Boy wined as he tried to get is character to run away from Wally's. "Because I beat him at it so many times," Robin answered, then looked up from his phone to see the screen. "Go left, then get your sword out and try a combo move." Wally nodded as he maneuvered the controls so his character could move left. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open as a game over appeared on his half of his screen.

"DUDE! It took me forever to get there!" Beast Boy shouted, throwing his controller on the couch. Cyborg snickered and Starfire just stared at the screen of the TV with a clueless expression. Raven was off in her room reading. Robin leaned against his boyfriend, resting his head on Wally's should and his legs pulled to him self and off the floor.

"Please Friends, what has happened?" Starfire asked innocently. She had no idea how this game worked."Kid Flash beat Beast Boy!" Cyborg said through his laughter. Beast Boy glared at Kid Flash who just shrugged and leaned down to talk to Robin. "Where's Roy and Garth?" Wally whispered to Dick. Dick looked at him and whispered back, "They're on the Titans East."

"Okay rematch! And this time Robin can't help!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin cackled his signature laugh, making all the Titans in the room lean away from him. Beast Boy looked scared at the sound of Robin laughing. "Kid Flash doesn't need my help to kick your ass, training or not. On, that note, I'm going to train," Robin told Beast Boy, who was glaring at Robin. Robin began to walk towards the door that lead to the main corridor, however he stopped and turned his head to say something. "And Beast Boy, don't try to out glare a Bat, unless you want to have nightmares for the rest of the year."

Beast Boy pouted and whispered to Kid Flash when he was sure Robin. "How do you deal with that?" Wally snorted and glared at Beast Boy. "I would shut your mouth if I were you." Wally told him, making Beast Boy's eyes widen. _Are all of Robin's old friends all like this?_

* * *

Wally wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as they lay in Robin's bed in his room. Dick was curled into Wally with his head on the speedster's chest. Wally smiled to himself and kissed Dick's forehead. Dick traced random patterns on Wally's chest. Wally was wearing a pair of his sweatpants that he kept in Dick's room just for cases like this when he came over. Dick was wearing pajama bottoms and one of Wally's old shirts that he also kept in the bird's room.

"Don't you miss the team?" Wally asked, breaking the silence. Dick looked up at him. "Hmm?" He asked. "I asked if you missed the team," Wally replied. Robin just nodded his head. Wally bit his lip. _He need his boyfriend back where he could protect him and so that Robin could help with a current predicament Young Justice has._ "Babe, the team wants you to rejoin." Wally told the jet haired teen. Dick looked up at the speedster. "Wally, I can't just leave the Titans like this, and then there's always the matter of Batman," Dick said, staring directly at Wally's bare chest. Wally ran a hand down Robin's thigh.

"Dick, I think Bats has gotten over that, also, you can't be Robin forever," Wally said, giving Dick a pointed look. Said bird looked down. "Don't remind me," he mumbled. He loved Jason, really. It's just that Bruce took him in to train him to be Robin, a name given to him by his parents- one of the only things he had left of them. "Wally-" Robin began, but said speedster interrupted him. "Babe, Kaldur's father is Black Mantra and it's only a matter of time before he finds out. Once he does, the team will be left vulnerable 'cause he's our leader. You need to take over so we won't be as devastated when he leaves- and trust me, he will," Wally rushed out with a sense of urgency, giving his boyfriend a few seconds to process this bit of information. Robin stopped tracing patterns on Wally's chest and stayed silent.

Then, Robin spoke one word. "Really?" He asked. Wally nodded. "Babe, please. We need you back on the team. We need a leader that won't betray us," Kid Flash pleaded, connecting their foreheads. He heard Dick sigh and watched as his boy wonderful concealed his beautiful blue eyes by closing them. Kid Flash missed being able to see his bird, being able to hold him, to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He needed Robin to agree to come back. He need his baby back.

"I'll think about it," Dick whispered after a few seconds of silence. Wally sighed and tightened his grip on Dick. "Just know that wherever you go, I'm going to follow, okay? Remember, if you're going, I'm going. So, don't go somewhere I can't follow," Wally told Dick, burying his face in the sidekick's hair. Dick felt tears come to his eyes as he closed them and tried to fall asleep. That was their thing. _If you're going, I'm going._

Wally looked down at his boyfriend with sadness. They needed him way more than the Titans did, and the Titans hardly deserve someone as wonderful and talented as Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg were late to training, teased him, and sometimes they completely disregarded the fact that Dick didn't like to see people argue, especially over something as stupid as a video game. Starfire flirted with him even though he doesn't like her and she keeps trying. Raven is in her room all the time and barely does things with the team.

Robin woke up the next morning with his boyfriend shaking him awake. Robin sat up on one elbow and rubbed in eyes, looking at Wally- who's eyes were wide. Robin could not tell if it was from shock or from joy. "We have a problem," Wally said in a grave voice. Shock it was then. Robin shot out of bed and clumsily rushed to get his costume on. Wally had already put his on. Just as he was pulling his second glove on his left hand, Wally walked out of the room, motioning for Robin to follow. He followed Wally out of the room and into the living room, where Artemis stood. She was shifting anxiously from one foot to another. Robin' eyes widened as he started at his old friend, then the panic took over.

"Artemis!" Dick hissed, making the blond look at him. She smiled and hugged her friend whom she hadn't seen in practically a millennium. "Long time no see, aye Robin?" she asked as she pulled away. She had a grave look on her face, but managed to froce a smile on it for Robin. Dick took a deep breath and shook his head when he realized why she was her. After a few seconds though, a small smile broke through Robin's stone face. As least he got too see his friend.

"Friend Robin, who is this girl?" an innocent voice asked from behind them. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin turned around to see the other Titans standing at the door of the living room. Robin looked at Artemis and then back at his team, then he shrugged. _Why shouldn't the team know of his friends? After all, they were all teenage heroes._

"This is-" Robin started, pointing to the archer. "Artemis," Said person interrupted. Robin glared at the blonde. "Are you ever going to let me finish my sentence?" Robin groaned. Artemis laughed and shook her head to indicate she meant no. Dick shook his head again. Artemis's expression turned serious. "You know why I've come here. I assume Kid Flash told you?" Artemis asked, her voice tense. Robin looked at her with a pained look.

"Are you absolutely sure you need back on the team?" Robin asked. The Teen Titans looked at their leader, shocked. "Robin, once he finds out who he really is, he _will_ betray us. When he does that, he _will_ tell his father everything about the team and then he _will_ make sure to kill us all. We _need_ you to take over, Rob. We _need_ a strong leader, besides, you can't be Robin forever, right?" Artemis stressed, looked pointedly at Robin. Said protege of Batman sighed and walked over to the couch, putting his head in his hands. Wally rushed over and so did Artemis. The Titans just stood there, staring at the scene.

"Babe, we need you, especially Bats." Wally said, rubbing his boyfriend's arm. Dick shook his head. "He doesn't need Robin anymore, Wally. He has Jason," Robin contradicted, forgetting that the Titan's were there. "Well, you don't have to be Robin," Artemis interjected, trying to convince the founding member of Young Justice. "We need you! Roy and Garth even said so!"Robin's eyes widened at the mention of to of his oldest friends. "You already talked to them?" He asked, whispering in shock. Wally and Artemis nodded. Robin sighed and looked at the Titans. Then he looked at his boyfriend and his old friend. He looked at his soon to be ex-team members and then back to his boyfriend. He weighed his options and sighed once more.

"Okay," Robin said, smiling slightly. "Okay, I'll rejoin." Artemis clapped her hands in delight and Wally just smiled in relief. His boyfriend was going to come back into his arms, and at least then he could try and protect his little bird. "I'll go get packing." Robin said as he rose from the couch. The Titans looked at Wally with pure anger and disbelief. Starfire looked at the two members of Young Justice currently in the room.

"Friend Robin, why are you packing the bags of luggage?" the red haired girl asked. Robin smiled at her. "I have to, Star. Plus, we all know that Batman is going to neglect teaching the new Robin a few things," Robin paused and looked at his friends before continuing. "But, hey if you're ever in Happy Harbor, then look up Young Justice." Those were the last words Dick Grayson said to the Titans for the next seven years.(A/N: Dick would be 23 the next time they talk)

* * *

Beast Boy smiled to himself as he reached the rendezvous point where he would meet up with Starfire, Cyborg and Raven to try to find their leader. Yes they still were the Teen Titans, but they weren't Teens anymore. The name just stuck I guess.

"Hey," Beast Boy said as he saw the rest of the Titans had arrived. They had matured, all of them, in a way when Robin (Now Nightwing) left. They had new costumes also. Starfire had left her cheer leader like outfit for a more reveling one.(Think about the one she wears in Red Hood and the Outlaws) Raven had the same model to her costume, but instead of a bluish purple, it was white. Best Boy had the same costume he had when he was on Young Justice for a short while. And Cyborg didn't really change his out because, in his words, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." The Titans nodded and set off to look for their lost team leader, the one that Young Justice stole. Hours later, they landed in a pleasant park. Starfire looked around. "Friends," she started, "This does not look like the description you gave me of the city named 'Gotham.'"

Beast Boy spotted a lengthy black haired white man with short hair talking on his phone. Beast Boy walked over to the man and tapped on his shoulder. The jet haired beauty held up one finger and spoke into the phone, "Sorry, Walls. I have to go. See you at home?" The man then closed his phone and looked at Beast Boy. That man was none other than Richard West, the first Robin and leader of the Teen Titans, Current Nightwing, Justice League member, and lastly, the husband of one Wallace West, the new Flash.

"Is this Gotham?" Beast Boy asked the man. Dick looked at his former teammate with confusion. He took a quick glance at the rest of his former team. They all had changed so much since the last time he had seen them- costume wise and maturity wise. "Gotham?" Nightwing asked, chuckling and shaking his head. "This is Central City." Beast Boy's eyes widened. Maybe the city's hero could help them with their quest to find Robin. "Does the Flash know who Robin is?" Beast Boy asked. Richard almost cackled, but held back his laugh- which would undoubtedly give him away. Of course the Flash knew who Robin was since he's married to him! Dick took off the sunglasses he was wearing, earning a gasp from Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Starfire just looked at him curiously. She had been on Earth for many years know, but she had no idea who this person was and why the rest of her team gasped.

"You're Dick Grayson?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at him. Said person shook and looked at his former teammate. "Richard West," he corrected. One of his biggest pet pevievs was when people still revered to him as his 'maiden' name. Sure he still when by the nick name Dick, but he had not used the last name Grayson since he got married two years ago! "Which one?" He asked after a few seconds of thinking. Beast Boy looked at him with a blank expression. "Which Robin? There have been three past ones and there is a current one,(A/N:Stephanie Brown)" Dick clarified. "Umm the one that lead the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy asked, confused. There Robin never told them which number Robin he was!

Dick bit his lip and nodded. Should he tell them? He didn't really want them to think he couldn't help, but then again he couldn't have them finding out that he had been their Robin. Just then his phone rang. He rushed to pick it up, know it could give him an excuse to leave. But, in his rush to leave, he gave Beast Boy a quick answer. "You're looking for Nightwing. Now if you'll excuse me, I people to see and things to do."

Dick opened his phone and hurried away. He had to get home and make dinner for Wally before the speedster came back from his job. They had developed a routine; Dick came home from his job early and made dinner for Wally. Wally would come home, kiss him, eat dinner, and then they would cuddle up on the couch and watch Marvel movies for a few hours, and finally they would patrol the city for a few hours before bed.

Beast Boy looked at the form of the retreating man with curiosity. Why was he in such a rush? "Well, I guess we'll have find Nightwing," Beast Boy told his friends.

* * *

The Titans had searched the rest of the day for their lost leader, but they came up with nothing. However, they did catch parts and pieces of conversations of people talking about Nightwing. Apparently, he didn't come out till night, he was married to the Flash- whomever the current one was- and patrolled with said speedster. They had set up a stake at a tall building, the Central City Police Station.

After a few hours of the stake out, they spotted a man in a sleek, black body armor suit and a blue bird-type symbol on his chest. He had a belt which held multiple pockets and two long escrima sticks in a pouch type holster on his right side. Next to him stood a taller man in a red spandex suit with yellow lightning bolts outlining the place when the end of his gloves would be and the place just around his hips. The suit covered his head and showed only a small part of his face. He stretched for a few quick seconds, touching his fingers to his yellow boots. The Titans stayed silent as they waited for the Flash to leave.

"Be careful, Boy Blunder," The Titans heard the Flash tell Nightwing. Starfire pouted as she saw their old team leader wrap his arms around the Flash's neck and kiss the red clad speedster. She glared as the Flash seemed to smile into the kiss and grabbed Nightwing, dipping the jet hair lad. He pulled Nightwing back up as they broke apart. The Flash connected his forehead with his husband's. Nightwing kissed the speedster one more time then whispered to him. "You too, Kid Idiot." After that, the Flash left in a- yep, you guessed it- flash.

They slowly approached the bat, not believing that they finally found their leader after all those years of searching. "Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, forgetting stealth and startling the bird. He whipped around had her pinned to the nearby wall with his bird-a-rangs.(A/N: I refuse to call them 'wing-dings!' To me, it just doesn't sound like something Nightwing would call his weapons) She yelped in shock when she landed with a thud. Once he saw that Starfire was pinned, Nightwing made quick work of the others, using his escrima sticks expertly.

"Whoa, dude! We're the Titans! Remember us? Six years ago?" Beast Boy shouted as he held out his hands to stop Dick from hitting him with his escrima sticks again. Nightwing stopped mid-swing, going against his head, which told him to leave the Titans here and finish patrol. "Why are you here?" he growled, lowering his weapons. The rest of the Titans managed to get up, and they had gathered behind Beast Boy. "We want you back on the team," Raven answered, in a short, but effective tone. Nightwing shook his head. "No, I'm not rejoining," Nightwing said, putting his escrima sticks back on their place in on his belt. "I run the Justice League and my life is here in Central City. I have no intention of rejoining the Teen Titans."

After Nightwing rejected the Teen Titans, a lengthy, teen-aged girl with medium length blonde hair in a Robin suit landed nearby them. "We have a major problem," she told Nightwing in a grave voice. She looked at the Titans and then rolled here eyes behind her mask. Like hell Nightwing was going to choose them over the Justice League, over his family. No way they were going to take Nightwing back. Nightwing pursed his lips and looked at the Titans, then he looked at Robin. She gave him a shake of the head. He shrugged at her then turned to the Teen Titans.

"I'm sorry you came all this way to be disappointed, but I'm not rejoining, and neither is Kid Flash. Our lives are here and we can't just leave our families," Nightwing said as he got out his grappling hook and nodded towards Robin. She got her grappling hook out and shoot it, waiting until Nightwing finished talking to swing away. Nightwing gave the Titans a calculating look, "But if you want to join the League, keep up the good work."

The Titans pouted as they watched their old leader leave with Robin. This was it; the official end of the Teen Titans. They had failed as a team for the final time.

* * *

Dick sighed as he slipped through the window to his and Wally's apartment. His body ached all over due to the fact that he was tossed around by Bane. He had taken the brunt of the attack to prevent Jason from getting thrown by Bane. 'Course Jason glared at him after the battle and had asked why the hell Dick took a hit for him., to which he replied with a ,"Because you can't see a damn thing through that fucking mask!" Stephanie had the worst of it though; she was hit by Scarecrow's fear gas and was having terrible nightmares in the Bat cave.

Wallace West had just finished taking a shower when he heard his husband coming through the window. Dick had radioed him that he was needed for something In Gotham and that he would be home late. He walked over to their bedroom and caught Nightwing before the poor bird fell to the floor from his injuries. He picked up his husband bridal style (just like he had at their wedding when they finished their vows and had kissed each other) and carried him to their bed, gently laying him down. He stroked Nightwing cheek gently with his right hand and watched as his husband reached up with his left had and linked their figures together. Wally caressed his husband's ring finger for a few seconds before letting the bird's hand go. Wally hurried to put on some sweatpants and used his super-speed to run to the kitchen to grab the med bag. when he finally found it, he saw his husband had wobbled his way to their living room. Wally helped him to the couch and gently got rid of the Nightwing costume. The scarlet speedster bandaged up his husband in a flash and carried the bird to their room. Wally helped Dick put on pajama bottoms and one of Wally's old college shirts. Flash picked him up and set Nightwing on the bed. Once Dick laid down, Wally laid next to him and pulled the comforter over their bodies.

"My ribs," Dick moaned into Wally's chest. Wally wrapped his hands around Nightwing's waist carefully, kissing the bird's forehead. "I know babe, I know." Wally answered. Dick smiled slightly at Wally. "Bane hits hard doesn't he?" Wally joked, know how much it hurt to be hit or knocked back the the brute villain. Dick laughed a bit, which in turn made Wally smile. "Yeah, he sure does, but at least it wasn't Super-Man," Dick replied. "Heh, Yeah. I'd hate to be his archenemy," Wally said, absentmindedly his fingers through Richard's sleek black hair.

"I don't regret it, you know," Dick said after a few minutes of peaceful silence. Wally looked down at his sleepy husband with confusion. "Don't regret what?" He asked. Dick yawned and snuggled into Wally's chest. "Leaving the Titans," Dick said, yawning again. Wally nodded. "Why?" he asked. Dick looked up at him and smiled. "Cause if I had stayed, I wouldn't be married to the Flash, have lead Young Justice, lead the Justice League or repair my family ties- even if I couldn't save Jason," Dick answered matter-of-factually. Wally gave the former boy wonder a smirk. "I totally agree," Wally said seriously before he kissed Nightwing on the lips as a good night kiss and let his husband sleep. He was glad he had met the Teen Titans was able to convince Dick to come back to Young Justice, hell he was glad he actually had managed to get the guts to face the Batman as he asked for his eldest son's hand.

* * *

 **Well, kiddies,that's about all!**

 **Robin: Review and tell the author your thoughts!**

 **Kid Flash: I don't think there's any thing else to say here, so I'll just leave...**

 **Robin and Kid Flash: BYE! SEE YOU LATER~~~**

 **-No-I'm-Batman**


	2. Chapter 2: Expanding Family

_**So, I got an anon request to add to my Teen Titans, Meet Kid Flash story. This part features: Mpreg!Nightwing, Overprotective daddy Bats and Dick and Wally are married. I decided to do the prompt in multiple chapters and in another book so people could read both so I hope you guys are okay with it.**_

 _ **Problem with any of those things? Deal with it Or you could just leave this book and never come back. Either way, I don't care.**_

 _ **Anyway, ENJOY! :3**_

* * *

A small bird began to chirp in the early morning air, it's sound traveling through the sound waves in the air and bouncing off the tree of the city's park, eventually reaching the apartment of the West's. Richard West, formerly Richard Grayson, startled awake as he heard the sound breaking through the silence of the tranquil morning. He slowly opened his icy blue eyes to the light that had escaped through the light blue blind of the window.

Richard took a deep breath as he looked around the room, almost expecting one of Nightwing's or the Flash's villains to bust into the room and try to kill them... again. But, no icicles flew through the window. No laughing gas bombs went off. No hysterical laughter belonging to a crazy green haired psychopath and their white faced, equally as crazy girlfriends. What was even more surprising was that Dick didn't feel sick this morning. Oh, hold on, looks like the previous statement was false.

Dick quickly unwound Wally's arm from around his waist and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet before hurling his dinner into the toilet. The former Robin knelt at the toilet for what seemed like hours until his stomach was completely empty. Dick eased away from the toilet and rested up against the edge of the square porcelain bathtub, setting his head on the top of the edge. A plethora of thoughts raged through his head, from the classic, 'what if I'm pregnant' to the original, 'food poisoning's getting the best of me.'

Meanwhile, the bird's husband had stirred from his slumber. The first thing he took into account was the fact that Richard was not in bed next to him. The speedster sat up as he heard the sounds of retching and then the flush of a toilet. He pulled the comforter off of his body and ambled to the bathroom. Wally found his husband sitting up against the tub with his head resting on the edge. The red hair speedster sauntered over to the tub and plopped down next to his husband. Dick didn't vocalize his thoughts, thought it was obvious what he wanted say when he laid his head on Wally's shoulder.

Wally threw an arm around the pale shoulders of his husband and said nothing, worrying silently about what had just occurred with his husband. After an extended moment of silence, the redhead decided to gather up his beloved in his arms and carry them back to their bed, their limbs tangling with their significant other once more.

* * *

Wally tried to dodge another bat-a-rang as Stephanie hollered at him with fury.

"You got him pregnant," She chanted over and over, throwing bat-a-rangs willy nilly until Bruce stopped her with a glare. The blonde Robin tried to protest, only to be given the infamous bat glare. She quietly left the room, leaving only the speedster and master detective.

"If you as so make him cry even _once,_ I will hunt you down and murder you in the most painful way possible, then, I will make sure no one evers finds your body. Understood?" Bruce spoke in his Batman voice, which even after fifteen years of dealing with, terrified Wally to his core.

"Yes sir," Wally squeaked, speeding out of his room and into the luscious gardens that could only belong to Wayne Manor. In the middle of the roses and daisies, stood his husband, looking as lovely as ever with his hands wrapped around his middle. Wally approached the jet haired beauty and slowly slid his arms around aforementioned Robin's slender waist.

Dick nearly jumped at the wrap arms circling his waist. He relaxed when he felt the familiar lips of his husband pressing ever so gently into his neck, the contact barely there. He began to rock his husband's body from side to side ever so slightly.

"Hey," Dick whispered softly, starting at the gentle scenery that completely clashed with their hectic lives. "Hello," Wally whispered back, not stopping his rocking. A quiet peaceful moment it was. No Joker trying to kill one of them. No Professor Zoom trying to steal Wally's speed. No Justice League business. Nothing. Just the two of them in this peaceful, tranquil moment.

"What do you want to do with it?" Dick asked, turning his head to look at the speedster behind him. Wally's eyebrows scrunched together with confusion.

"What do I want to do with what?" Wally inquired with a frown on his face. Dick sighed, his face closing off all of his emotions as he was taught to do. Wally noticed this and tightened his hold on Richard, his face giving the lad a pleading look.

"Please don't shut yourself out, babe," Wally begged, turning Nightwing around fully and leaning down a mere few centimeters away from the younger man's lips.

"You know," Dick whispered, his voice barely audible. "The baby."

"Your decision," Wally whispered back. "It's your body, Dick. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Dick only nodded in response, his head moving up slightly in order to press his lips against the speedster's. Wally closed his eyes and leaned down further, deepening the kiss.

"I'll keep it," Dick whispered the second they pulled away. Wally nodded and kissed the man again before the realization hit him. Dick was _pregnant._ With his _child._ They were going to have a _kid._ A _love child_ of _their own._

Wally smiled into the kiss, spinning the bat around in joy. They were having a _child. A child_ for crying out loud. Wally silently promised himself that he was going to treat this child better than his father ever treated him. Way better than his father had ever treated him. He was going to love this kid to the ends of the Earth as he had done with Dick.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was longer than I expected... I hoped you like it :)**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **-Batman-Wholock-Nerd**_


End file.
